otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Psionics Seminar
This seminar is about the nature of psionics and answers various questions about how they work in roleplay. DATE: Aug. 5, 2001 Brody goes ahead and starts. "We're here today to talk about psionics - and how to RP a psionic being. Not a very good turnout, so I guess that means everyone else knows how to do this right, eh?" Silvereye arrives from The Green Room . Silvereye has arrived. Trueguard purrs Vollerkin has some questions etc. Zhoraia chuckles. "/I/ don't know, for sure." Wik'ikik says, "Must be." Silvereye cartwheels on in, smashing into Truey. Trueguard nods and points to his alt. Brody chuckles. "Okay, I also have some questions from Volaya, which I will answer as I can :). Vollerkin, ask away." Trueguard gets once again abused. Vollerkin ahems, "Well, I have been RPing that Psi blockers give me mental pain if I am in close proximity, Is that ok?" Wik'ikik says, "Actually, Vollerkin, it's under Aliens on the discussion forums." Zhoraia cheers too! and asks her question again. Zhoraia nods. "Regarding telekinesis, the +sinfo says the object must be perceived. Does it mean, if I "feel" it by touch, eyes closed, it's harder but doable?" Wik'ikik says, "Yeah, re-ask it." Brody nods. "Yes. Perception can be accomplished by sight or touch." Zhoraia nods. "example, if my hands are tied, I can try to undo the knot by Tk. But if I can't see or feel the object (a gun behing me, for example), can't do anything?" Brody says, "Right. Hard to focus on something you can't perceive." Zhoraia nods. "Thanks." Brody has a question from Volaya - the first of several: I've heard you say that a telepathic being can communicate two-way with a non-telepathic one. How does that work? Trueguard says, "mind reading" Brody says, "Basically. A telepathic individual can discern the response from a non-psi person through empathy and/or mind reading." Trueguard nods Brody says, "A non-psi person can't actively send, but a telepath can pick up on, if nothing else, the gist of it." Squadron arrives from The Green Room . Squadron has arrived. Zhoraia thinks of Volanta, for example, who can nearly always feel it if someone lies. Brody nods to Zhoraia. Wik'ikik says, "Right. Isn't telepathy both the sending of thoughts and the receiving? So the psi does all the work." You say, "Anyone else with questions, or shall I move on with Volaya's list?" Trueguard says, "especially if they have empathy, they can feel the emotions of each word said." Zhoraia has another question. Brody nods to Zhoraia. "Go ahead. Zhoraia grins. "psionic suggestion and memory manipulation are much harder is the intended target is wary of the assaliant, right?" Brody says, "Yes." Trueguard says, "but if they are unaware, they roll at a -1 or something right?" Zhoraia nods. "Is there substances that would make it easier for the psionic trying those skills?" Brody says, "At least. Possibly -2 or -3." Trueguard nods "Ok, my alt did mind control and the other person rolled at -2, I wasn’t sure why. Wik'ikik says, "Laughing gas? Truth serum?" Brody chuckles at Zhoraia. "Maybe, but we don't have anything coded like that, and it would be tough to accomplish without powergaming, unless you involve the admins." Trueguard says, "if they were unconcious." Trueguard says, "that improve rolls?" Brody says, "Psionic suggestion doesn't do much good against an unconscious person, but memory manipulation would improve." Wik'ikik says, "Can't exactly suggest someone do something if they can't move or speak." Trueguard nods "That’s what I mean." Trueguard didn’t mean suggestion. Silvereye nods. "So then a psionic suggestion can't be stored?" Trueguard icks at his spelling.. Brody says, "No. It's akin to a Jedi mind trick. One shot deal :)" Silvereye nods. Zhoraia nods. "Last, Bro, what would be the psychological consequences of a heavy memory manipulation on the victim, like side effects?" Coyote arrives from The Green Room . Coyote has arrived. Brody says, "Depends. A thorough memory manipulation won't have any lasting effects *unless*, for some reason, the victim finds out the truth. Then all bets are off." Brody points to the outcome of Trask's mindwipe and reprogramming. "When he found out who he really was, he went nuts." Trueguard says, "ouch." Wik'ikik says, "Probably depends on the skill and experience of those doing the manipulation, so as to make them fit together and cover all bases." Brody nods to Wik Zhoraia nods. "Thankee, Brody. Asked everything I thought of." Brody nods and moves on to the next Volaya question... Volaya asks: Is memory manipulation necessarily detectable by the victim? I've been playing that it requires a little extra effort to make it undetectable - just a little better roll if I rolled, which I don't. Brody says, "Pretty much in the same ballpark of what we're discussing...The better the roll, the less likely it is to be detectable. Anyone else with questions?" Wik'ikik says, "In either case, would they know the source of the manipulation, outside of motivational guesses?" Brody hrms. "Good question. I suppose in some cases the source would be obvious, unless they were unconscious or unaware of the source at all." Trueguard says, "they could roll perception." Brody says, "If I'm in the room with Volanta and I detect my mind being messed with, I would probably have reason to suspect him. But add Volestad to the room, or Dahan...:). Perception would be a good one to roll." Wik'ikik says, "Exactly. So the manipulation doesn't have any sort of imprint or fingerprint that would leave a mark if someone were to attempt Psionic surgery/healing?" Brody shakes his head. "Not really. Although the severity of a block or manipulation would indicate potential sources. In The Stolen Warriors, Balthazar is able to discern a Hiver mindblock - mostly because of its near impenatrability, and the planted warnings of the Hivers." Wik'ikik nodnods. Trueguard says, "they might detect what race it is, by the technique of it?" Squadron says, "Bah! Spoiler!" Brody chuckles at Squadron Brody nods to Trueguard. "Or possible races. Few are capable of conducting a thorough mindwipe/reprogramming." Trueguard nods Brody says, "Centaurans are probably the most gifted at it." Wik'ikik says, "I think he just means the psionic strength of the race. Like Centaurans are much stronger psi's than Timonae." Brody noddles Wik'ikik sighs. Brody grins at Wik Brody says, "Ok, here's another question from Volaya: Can mind shield be used selectively? Say to block psionic attacks but not telepathy at the same time? To block from some people and not others? Is it assumed to need to be functioning in public places the majority of times or the insanity warning kicks in, or do telepathics just need 'some time to themselves' on occasion?" Brody thinks this, again, depends. "Some races have developed the ability to do a lot of things at once with their minds. The Centaurans can engage telepathy and telekinesis simultaneously, but a Mystic would be hard-pressed to juggle that." Trueguard nods "Yea, I mean, they can float constantly, so...." Auricfur arrives from The Green Room . Auricfur has arrived. Wik'ikik says, "So this skill is something for the less adept races to keep from getting distracted?" Zhoraia bahs. "Don't underestimate us Timonaes" Brody says, "Since a mind shield is a defensive maneuver, it effectively shuts out all psionic contact. Again, Centaurans might be able to manage to maintain telepathic contact with others, but it would be a strain. Any other psionic race would probably be incapable of doing it all." Wik'ikik says, "Ahhh." Seramakh arrives from The Green Room . Seramakh has arrived. Trueguard smiles and waves from his seat next to Zhoraia. Trueguard waves to Auric that is... Wik'ikik says, "So you have to have enough 'juice' to be able to work against yourself, in essence, and still function." Trueguard says, "it’s like trying to push and pull something at the same time." Brody says, "As for having to keep it active while in public - the psionic "white noise" is always there, but is naturally dampened by those who are trained to close themselves off. In order to actively listen, you need to open yourself to it." Brody nods to Wik and True. "Other questions?" Spasko raises his hand. Brody nods to Spasko Spasko says, "Ok, if you're attacked with Psionics, and you win the roll, do you always notice it? Or are there any chances where you wouldn't even notice?" Brody thinks if you win the roll by a significant margin, you notice. "If it's narrow, no." Spasko nods, "Fair enough." Brody would consider "significant" to mean +3 or +4. Spasko grins. Brody says, "So, if Volanta rolls a Fair and I roll a Superb, I notice. But If I just roll a Great, I don't." Brody has another Volaya question: Can images and emotions be sent via telepathy? Brody says, "Yes. Centaurans in particular do this a lot." Brody gives Dahan credit for establishing the "waves of sadness," etc. that are common among Centaurans when they emote. Wik'ikik says, "I'd think that beings with the empathy skill would be more adept at figuring out how to send emotions as well, no? Or is that two different things entirely?" Brody says, "Empathy is picking up on, not sending, emotions." Wik'ikik nods. Brody says, "So, even if you're not a great telepath, a good empath can pick up on the emotions of others." Brody considers empathy like a net dragging behind the shrimp boat, snatching what it can, behaving passively. "It requires active effort to send." Trueguard nods "and sometimes it picks up a dog shark :) Brody chuckles and nods. "Yep." Brody says, "Here's another Volaya question: Can a psi blocker be destroyed by pyrokinesis? I've seen RP'd that psi blockers have ten seconds between turn-on and usefulness. Is this true?" Trueguard says, "Actually, I used an alt to rip a psi blocker off from someones belt and throw it out the door using Telek, so I suppose it depends on the force, and how tough the things are." Brody says, "Psi blockers do take a little time to power up, ICly. And, yes, the objects can be destroyed with a sufficient pyrokinesis roll - but it has to be in the range of Legendary." Brody says, "I hope you rolled Legendary" Trueguard says, "I rolled superb, it didn’t break." Trueguard says, "it just fell in the street, undamaged." Brody says, "Still wouldn't be enough to do more than knock it off a belt." Wobolo arrives from The Green Room . Wobolo has arrived. Brody says, "It wouldn't go flying out the door ;)" Trueguard nops and woosies. Trueguard nods that is. Trueguard says, "oops." Brody thinks some people need to realize that in order to accomplish some really astounding feats, you need really astounding rolls. Wik'ikik says, "Just because you rp it that way, doesn't make it right. That's one of the reasons why we're having this meeting." Brody says, "A superb would be good enough to knock a psi blocker off a belt, but nothing too amazing." Brody noddles. Seramakh raises a hand. Brody says, "Other questions before I return to the Volaya basket? :)" Brody nods to Seramakh Trueguard says, "it wasn’t anything fancy, it just broke off the belt and slid out the door, its momentum carried it out for a little farther, at least, that’s what I figured." Brody shakes his head at True. "Wouldn't have worked, had I reffed ;)" Trueguard says, "Ok, that’s why I’m here. :)" Brody nods. Kalouri has arrived. Kalouri steps into the spotlight at center stage and promptly forgets her lines. Seramakh says, "This is almost off-topic, but since we were talking about disrupting the effects of a blocker, what would it take physically to make malfunction enough that it would be like, on but not working at full capacity? I was RPing with a psionics-user at one point, and had Sera run a little interference, so I was wondering if it was done right." Brody waves to Kal :) Zhoraia claps and cheers to Kal. "Brava! Brava!" Kalouri apologizes. "Sorry to be tardy. I'm on from work." Brody peers at Seramakh. "Drop a rock on it. You can't psionically interfere with it." Seramakh says, "no, not psionically, just hitting it upside the case. Would that even work?" Brody says, "Maybe. It might also cause a malfunction that harms you :)" Seramakh winces. "Like?" Trueguard says, "could someone use telek to throw a rock at it?" Brody says, "Like a nasty psi burst - the equivalent of chaff" Trueguard says, "chaff?" You say, "It'd have to be a really, really, really, really good roll, Trueguard." Squadron says, "The stuff ejected outta fighters to confuse radar controlled missiles guidance systems." Trueguard says, "what if it was thrown and someone used telek to help the throw?" Brody nods. "Probably cause disorientation, dizziness, confusion." Trueguard nods Colchek says, "Same diff, True." Brody says, "True, they'd have to roll legendary. Why not say fire a bullet and help it along with TK?" Trueguard says, "would someone have to roll throwing and telek?" Brody facepalms Wik'ikik says, "Why not just throw the sucker?" Wik'ikik says, "Or shoot it? Or run up and smack it? Why use TK?" Brody says, "You cannot simultaneously throw and use psi - both require concentration you aren't likely to have" Trueguard shrugs "In the +sinfo it speaks of using it, also some people don’t use weapons. Brody says, "That's fine - you can't use it to improve throwing ;)" Trueguard nods Brody says, "But someone else can use it to try to hamper or improve your throw. In order to have either effect, they need to impress the hell out of the ref with their roll against a heavy modifier." Trueguard nods "could both roll telek to help it and not roll throwing? Brody says, "They'd both better roll legendary." Trueguard nods Brody says, "Now, we done micromanaging pebbles? :)" Trueguard grins Brody has another Volaya question: Are the effects of psionic attack permanent if psionic healing is not used? Can psionic attack be used 'carefully' so as not to leave permanent damage? How long does a psionic attack last for, or does it only have effect in the split-second it's being applied? Brody says, "Are the effects permanent? Depends. If the attacker is aiming to leave the victim brain dead, it will be permanent unless healed. If the attacker just wants the victim to have a headache, it will last until it fades or is healed. Can attack be used carefully so as not to leave permanent damage? Yes." Trueguard says, "um" Brody says, "How long does it last? Depends on the intent." Wobolo holds up a...fin. Brody nods to True, then Wobolo. Trueguard says, "can it be used to just disorient, so they cant do anything very well for a while?" Brody says, "Yes. You state the intent to the ref." Trueguard nods Trueguard stands up and physically move Auric to sit beside him. Brody says, "Wobolo?" Wobolo hmms, and checks the sinfo to make sure his question isn't stupid first, anyone wanna go before me? Wobolo ahs, I did remember right. Feelings of pain...can these be applied to specific areas of the body, or just general pain. Brody nods. "Targeting is possible, just adds modifiers to your roll. Like aiming for a leg with a gun rather than the whole body." Spasko says, "Doh." Wobolo nods, sounds good. I presume insanity is the same as the brain dead thing, stays until healed? Brody says, "Yep." Brody has another Volaya question: Do strong emotions in the target interfere with telepathy, perhaps for a +1 to the will roll, or would they do the opposite? Would being in contact with those strong emotions have any chance of harming the telepath? Brody says, "Seems like I say this a lot regarding Volaya's questions, which are quite good: It depends." Zhoraia nods. "Interesting question." Brody says, "If the emotion is anger - yeah, probably tough to break through that. But the player needs to establish they are feeling this way BEFORE the attack." Brody doesn't want someone suddenly announcing they are angry to improve their odds :) Wobolo puts up a fin again. Auricfur quietly steps out, following Sera. Auricfur heads into The Green Room . Auricfur has left. Brody nods to Wobolo. Zhoraia nods, as she would probably be very angry if she meets a certain person again IC ;=) Wobolo says, "What about love? For instance...say a wife was being attacked, and a psionic tried to prevent a husband from assisting her. Would his love for her increase his willpower, potentially?" Trueguard says, "good question." Brody says, "I'd think so - it might also translate to a sort of "anger." The only emotion I think that might leave you vulnerable would be self-pity, sorrow, etc." Wik'ikik says, "Passion. Protectiveness." Trueguard says, "what about /very/ /very/ deep depresion?" Brody says, "That's like having your immune system shot, Trueguard. Very vulnerable." Wik'ikik says, "That would almost be a positive modifier, I'd think." Brody nods Trueguard nods Silvereye nods. "Leave ya wide open." Brody says, "Again, tho, you need to establish the depression before anyone can take advantage of it." Trueguard nods Wik'ikik says, "Here. Lemme stick a question in here." Brody nods to Wik Wik'ikik says, "How does rouse work, physically? Does it stimulate the metabolism, and therefore be able to be used (with risk and bad side effects, I suppose) to 'pump up' the metabolism with this, beyond that of sleep to waking? Or does it cause wakefulness in another fashion?" Brody says, "Well, first let's talk about how sleep works..." Wik'ikik says, "Works for me. ;)" Brody says, "Basically, it sends the mind into standby mode. Nothing going but the instinctive biological functions - breathing, circulation, etc. It's like being in a coma." Trueguard nods Brody says, "Rouse just brings the mind back into active mode." Denick has connected. Trueguard says, "it doesn’t have anything to do with chemicals in the body...." Denick says, "Gah, I missed the seminar, it looks like.." Wik'ikik says, "Ahh. So they only work in tangent, not as seperate entities with natural sleep and wakefulness." Brody says, "Nope. Just the conscious activity of the mind." Brody nods to to Wik Wik'ikik says, "Might this help a person who has suffered from a psionic attack and has been sort of 'shut down' from this?"" Brody says, "How do you mean? Would a sleep-stricken person be invulnerable to a psionic attack?" Denick raises his hand. Brody says, "Or would rouse help a psi attack victim?" Brody thinks you could use Rouse in that case. Brody nods to Denick Wik'ikik says, "The second. Thanks." Denick says, "Would it be easier to use levitation to jump higher and farther, then to simply fly?" Brody says, "Be far easier to use a jetpack." Denick says, "Ah, I think I have one of them lying around.." Brody says, "To follow up on the last part of Volaya's question...Psionics who leave themselves open to the emotions of others ARE vulnerable to the effects of those emotions, and may experience residual aftereffects. So, if somebody is absolutely grief-stricken, and you open yourself to this, it can overwhelm you if you aren't ready." Denick raises his hand again. Trueguard says, "what’s the effects of that?" Wik'ikik says, "In a similar way as if the emotion were felt firsthand?" Brody says, "Being grief stricken, True." Brody nods to Wik Brody says, "Yes, Denick?" Kalouri raises a hand. Brody nods to Kal. "You next." Denick says, "Another question. How hard is it to use telepathy to communicate with a non-psionic race? And can it be two way, if successful?" Trueguard says, "cause my char was like in utter depression around a Voll and they just got angry and mind shielded." Brody says, "We answered that earlier, Denick. And the answer is: Yes." Brody nods to True. "Good for the Light Singer. Kal, your question? :)" Trueguard eehs?.... Colchek says, "Translated, means the Voll did it right. Next." Brody says, "Unless you asked them to roll empathy - did you?" Kalouri says, "You told Wik that opening up to someone else's emotion was like feeling it firsthand. Just wondering, though, if there is still part of you that - for lack of a better term- watches from the outside?" Brody nods to Kalouri. "Yeah. It's like ghost pain. Kinda schizo." Kalouri says, "How is that like a ghost pain?" Kalouri says, "Oh, wait. I think I see what you mean." RedShield says, "Like you feel it, but not connected to it, like it was your own." Brody says, "It's like - you feel sorrow, for example, for someone you never knew. Right." Wik'ikik says, "No realistic connection or source of the pain." Kalouri says, "Part of you knows you shouldn't be feeling it, but you do anyway?" Brody says, "Yep." RedShield says, "Right." RedShield says, "Like watching a tear jerking movie." Wik'ikik grins. Brody nods. "Good comparison." Kalouri says, "Yeah, but that's more like empathy, right?" Brody noddles. RedShield smiles, "Thanks, it's cause I do it all the time." Brody says, "It would require empathy to detect that." Denick raises his hand. Kalouri laughs "I hear you, Red." Brody nods to Denick. Wobolo has reconnected. Denick says, "How much of an effect can psionic suggestion have, could somebody convince me to do something definitely suicidal?" Brody says, "Sure. If they roll Legendary." Wobolo has partially disconnected. Brody says, "And it would take a hell of a roll with the negative modifier that would require :)" Wik'ikik says, "Even if your current emotions and thoughts were very life-inspiring at that moment?" Denick nods. Brody says, "Wik, the likelhihood of someone scoring a Legendary with a -4 roll is not great." Wik'ikik grins. Zhoraia has to leave ... gotta sleep. No one messes with my memories while I sleep, understood ? Bye!" Brody says, "The only way a psi suggestion like that would work is if the victim is already depressed." Brody waves :) Denick waves out, "I think that's all need to know, thanks." Brody nods. Zhoraia has disconnected. Brody says, "Anything else?" Brody counts: "Going once..." "Going twice..." he continues. Squadron says, "What's the meaning of life?" Brody drops a gavel on Squadron. "This seminar is adjourned." Squadron ouches. RedShield says, "42" Borono wakes up, "Hrmm? What? Did it start yet?" Squadron ahhs.. "Now it all makes sense. Thanks RedShield." Brody says, "Thanks for coming - and thanks to those of you who have helped the Campaign of Truth. Keep em coming! :)"" Brody batter fries Borono Silvereye cartwheels out. category:seminars